Snow, Frost, Stars and the Guardians
by cartoonprincess
Summary: when Manny sees a girl die of hypothermia, during a snow storm, he takes pity on her and decides to make her a spirit. she is the spirit of snow, ice and stars. she is responsible for your courage and providing light. Manny asks the Guardians to take her on a tour just to get her on the right track, so Manny picks a certain frosty friend of ours...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hilo peeps!**_

_**C.P. Here with a… (Drumroll please!) NEW STORY! *gasps***_

_**Yes this will be a ROTG story! This will be based off of the Guardian I made a few days back.**_

_**So she's the guardian of the stars, snow and ice so yeah. I changed it up cause she can't be the guardian of the moon cause Manny already has that title. Oh and I made it so that she can't talk, so I did change a lot.**_

_**And also be aware that this is my first Fanfiction without Pixie's help, so bear with me!**_

_**Enough with the chitchat, time for FANFIC! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

She woke up in the snow.

But the cold didn't affect her, but she did feel week.

She got up from the snow and picked up a stick lying next to her.

Instantly, the wood became ice. She dropped the stick in surprise, but she couldn't scream, not a peep came out of her.

She turned around and saw a tree, she ran over and poked it. The tree automatically, it turned into ice.

As you could imagine she was terrified.

She ran. That's all she could think of doing.

She ran to the closest pond. She collapsed on the edge. And cried.

Being confused scared and alone is as you would think was enough to make her cry.

Manny was watching from the moon and felt sad for her. He sent a moon beam over her.

She stopped crying and stopped to look at the moon.

"_Do not fear, Luna. You are a spirit; no harm can come to you."_

She looked at the moon beam; on a cloud of sparkles were two objects. The sparkles set them down in front of her, then circled around her causing her to stand up, the sparkles danced around her then were placed on her dress.

Then she looked over at the pond and saw the stick from earlier, but now there was a gem on the top. She walked over then picked it up.

Another moon beam cast over and another cloud of gold sparkles brought down another gift for her.

A little crown came floating down and was placed on her dark hair. The sparkles danced around her once more then were placed in her hair. The single drop pendant was shaped like a star glowing slightly blue.

"_you are the spirit of the night sky. Also the keeper of snow and ice you will keep children's courage up."_

Manny stopped with the awesome explaining to her_. Then sat back. He would need to have little chit _chat with Jack frost.

After the transformation she looked at her reflection. Her dress was shiny and her hair was the same. She had become a spirit. And she was going to make Manny proud.

She looked at the moon one last time, and silently thanked him.

_**Okay it's kinda depressing but whatever, I'll probably change it in the future.**_

_**What do you think of my first fanfiction? Is it good? Reviews are appreciated! I want to know what you guys think! **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-C.P.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello People of Fandom!**_

_**I, Cartoon Princess will feed your mind with this… NEW CHAPTER *gasps***_

_**Sorry it takes long, I just only get the computer on weekends so…**_

_**FANFICTION NOW!**_

200 years later…

"Come on! Luna you're so slow, how am I supposed to teach you if you can't keep up?"

Luna rolled her eyes, being best buds with the spirit of "snow days and fun times", isn't exactly… calming.

She willed the wind to keep up with Jack, but he just doesn't slow down.

They set down on the pond. This particular pond was the birth place of Jack and Luna, so this was where their powers where strongest. And after 100 years the Man in the Moon had a word with the guardians letting them know to send Jack.

"Okay Luna, due to the fact that you were slow on getting here, we have about ten minutes to teach you a new trick."

Luna slumped; since she couldn't actually talk, she can't exactly protest.

"Okay, today you're going to use your staff, to create the snow right at this moment."

Using his Staff, he touched the tree, and automatically frost covered the entire tree.

"There's your example, now you." Luna walked up to the same tree and poked it. Now there was a ice sculpture of a tree instead of an actual tree.

She crossed her hands then pointed to the tree, she looked like it was less obvious she could do that.

"not bad… but can you do it with your staff and instead of ice, can it be snow?"

She sighed. She dashed to her Staff that Manny upgraded a year ago.

She walked over back to her spot in front of Jack, waiting for instructions.

"Okay now think of something beautiful, delicate and something that will melt in your palm the moment you touch it. Okay?"

Luna gave Jack a face, and then straightened up. She closed her eyes.

She tried to recall some stuff she saw the children do. Then she remembered a little girl's double fudge brownie, that she backed by herself, it was all gooey, and when she gave some to her mom, she said that it melts in your mouth.

Luna opened her eyes again, and then attempted to create snow using her staff.

She took a deep breath in then exhaled. She lifted her staff and imagined a snowflake. Beautiful, delicate and not immune to fire.

She closed her eyes then , tried to create snow.

When she felt like she had made a little cloud of snow she opened her eyes reveling…

Jack. Laughing his butt off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Luna gave him a confused look. Then after Jack stopped laughing like a madman, he got up and stumbled over to her.

"You… You… You s…should of... of seen what you did! Your staff gave out a tiny little snow flake! HAHAHAHAH"

She shot him a Look saying, you're_ such a jerk Jack, I'm still learning and you treat me as if I know everything already!_

"It's okay Luna, you may suck at your powers now, but that's why I'm here to guide you… but seriously the snowflake was that little! I'd expect you to… you know since you're the spirit of snow and stuff I would imagine that you'd make your snowflakes big-

Luna was not going to let Jack get away with teasing her so; she rolled her eyes and poked Jack. He immediately froze.

Luna smirked. She'd unfreeze him in the morning; she had a job to do.

_Being the spirit of frost and stuff I'd imagine you'd find a way out… eventually._

_**Okay how'd it go? Do you like it? I want to know what you guys think.**_

_**And in case you didn't know the word that are italicized, are Luna's thoughts.**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-C.P.**_


End file.
